


Free to Love and Be Loved

by ionlyjoinedforfanfic



Category: The Free World (2016)
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, broad descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyjoinedforfanfic/pseuds/ionlyjoinedforfanfic
Summary: It is the day after you are Mo have been accosted by a group of rowdy individuals. You are well but find you need to comfort your boyfriend.
Relationships: Mo Lundy/Reader, Mo Lundy/You, Mohamed Lundy/Reader, Mohamed Lundy/You
Kudos: 1





	Free to Love and Be Loved

His back was to you as you entered the kitchen, his broad shoulders hunched over the table as he brooded into his cereal, the stretching muscles and tendons visible under the pale grey vest he wore. He was upset and avoiding you. Not mad at you, frustrated and ashamed of himself. It was stupid really, a non-issue but even on the best of days Mo was weighted down by the past, torn in two by the man he had become in prison and the one he was trying to be.

It was late when you finished work and you’d gone out for something to eat at a late-night diner – you were having a good time. Mo practically inhaled the large portion in front of him, he was a big guy and prison mealtimes didn’t require any etiquette or conversation, yet you could see contentment in him. His shoulders relaxed, small smile at his lips, the way his fingers entwined in yours as he held your hand throughout, only letting go when you needed to eat. Small things but you both valued them more than most – found purpose and a place to belong when you found each other but how quickly things could change.

Walking out of the diner, a few too many men, who had a few too many beers catcalled you – they didn’t see Mo behind you, but they didn’t stop even when he came into view. Confidence a way of blossoming in a group, fuelled by alcohol. You both did your best to ignore them, huddled together, heads down as you continued on your way but when they surrounded you, grabbed at you, Mo retaliated. A few punches, a scuffle, the hoard soon ran off with their tails between their legs. Mo barely had a scratch on him, only there was other damage that cut deep. He didn’t speak or touch you that night, up early for a run – now, sat in front of you it was easy to see the tension and pain in his posture.

You placed your hand on the back of his head, he froze. You started a gentle massage with the tips of your fingers in his short hair, moved up to run them through the messy length at the top – with each movement you felt him melt into you, his troubles fall from him. Ashamed but so longing for forgiveness, though you had nothing to forgive, he needed to forgive himself.

“I’m sorry.” A small voice for such a large man.

“I know.” You bent down to kiss the top of his head, “Go shower and pray, I’ll have some breakfast.”

You gave him a little time, a little space, when you did go to him he was standing only in his cotton boxers, the broad mass of his body filled the bedroom and you knew you needed to lift his mood and your own. Your bond had renewed your zest for life, made it worth living, before, you were both so alone in the world. It wasn’t simply a physical connection, it was much deeper than that but it would be a lie to say you didn’t yearn for his touch. Mo yearned too.

Your fingers traced over the expanse of his bare chest, moved up and curled around the nape of his neck, against his short hair, pulling him in for a kiss. His long, muscular arms hung by his side as he kissed you back, hands brushed down over them and pulled them around you, he obliged and settled on the small of your back. You waited for him to relax, for him to forget the past – last night and before. When his kiss became deeper and he held you closer, you took his hand and led him to the bed.

You laid at the side of Mo, his hand hovered as his soft blue eyes met with yours - always unsure, unwilling to touch without your permission. No matter how many times you told him you were his completely, he was so unsure of himself and the world. You never pushed it, offered only encouragement, you have time on this long journey you’re taking together. When his hands skimmed over your body his touch was feather light, each kiss sweet and gentle, like the love that followed. His nose brushed against yours and finally you saw a wide smile, finally free to be happy with each other, free to love and be loved in return.


End file.
